A special night
by The-Great-White-McGovernator
Summary: Hunter and Mickie spend a night together


**Warning this is a fan fiction story it is completely made up I do not own any WWE material and this is a fantasy I do not own USA Divas either I figured it would be good for the story. I do not own any songs played in the story either.!**

It was a normal Friday night at USA Divas it was busy as usual and Mickie was having a good time dancing on stage making decent money from the guys, she was dancing around the pole when she went to hang upside down she pulled off her top and exposed her 38DD boobs, her nipples were firm because of the ice she put on before she went on stage.

She bent over for the guys to see up her short skirt revealing the fact that she wasn't wearing any panties and her pussy was freshly waxed she unbuttoned the skirt pulling it off, as she pulled it off she spread her firm ass cheeks apart letting the guys get a good look at her ass. That drove the guys crazy and it made the money fly onto stage.

Mickie's song ended and she collected her clothing and the money that was on stage walking backstage after giving her ass a little shake for the guys. She walked out to the main floor about 5 minutes later fully dressed looking for potential John's to dance for to get more money.

Mickie finds a john "Hey baby how about we go find somewhere private to dance?" The John responds with a nod of the head to memorized with Mickie's beauty to even talk. Mickie and the john get back to the champagne room, she tells him to sit down and tells him it's 20 a song, he gives her 100 to start the first song starts to play Mickie starts giving him a lap dance sitting on his lap grinding slowly as she pulls off her top exposing her boobs to the john, he tries to lean forward and lick Mickie's nipple but Mickie stops him and tells him no touching, then she continues to dance she stands up pulling off her skirt she sits down on the john's lap once again lifting her hips so her pussy is in front of the john's face,he licks her pussy lips once Mickie sits down and gets off "You touch me one more time I will get you thrown out of the club" the john ignores this and grabs Mickie's ass and slaps it, this sends Mickie into a fury as she grabs the john and picks him up putting him in a headlock carrying him to the door throwing him out then tells the bouncers "He doesn't come back into the club."

When Mickie comes back into the club to go get her clothes at the champagne room she doesn't notice that _Hunter Hearst Helmsley_ is silently watching in the background he thinks he recognizes her but isn't too sure because he didn't see Mickie's face all that well. He would have to wait to confirm the face on that tanned beauty was actually Mickie James. Hunter refuses dances as he just sits there watching all the women in the club and on the stage. It was about 0230 when Hunter said to himself he had enough and decided to go home, but as he was about to get into the car he noticed that tanned beautiful woman again but it looked like she was in trouble, because she was surrounded by 3 guys when trying to load her gear into the car. Hunter could hear the guys yelling at her saying "What you think your too good to fuck at a strip club bitch" and Yea bitch the bitches here make more money that way." The third guy was silent as Hunter recognized that one as the one Mickie threw him out of the club. Hunter noticed one of the guys push Mickie that's when Hunter ran over to aid Mickie by not saying anything to the 3 guys but he gave the first guy a 1 punch knock out punch, the second guy he gave him a running high knee shot to the temple knocking him out, but the third guy Hunter kicked in the gut and gave him a pedigree on the pavement of the parking lot. He turns to Mickie "I seen you needed help I got here as fast as I can." Mickie smiles at Hunter and tells him "Thanks Hunter you really saved my ass there I thought those guys were gonna really hurt me or try to rape me." Hunter looks at Mickie confused a moment and then he realizes it's Mickie James from the WWE. "Of course now I realize who you are I have seen some of your house matches, your pretty damn good in the ring." "So what are you doing for the rest of the night Mickie?" Hunter looking in amazement at the beauty of Mickie she answers saying "Oh nothing I was going to go back to the hotel I am at and just take a relaxing bath and go to bed." Hunter is feeling bolder by now "Why don't you come back to my place and have some drinks with me?" "Sure why not it's the least I could do for you saving my ass back there." Cool let's take my car we can come back for yours later tonight, or this morning whichever you consider it." "Sure let me grab my clothes and we can get out of here." Hunter opens the door for Mickie to get in and she presses down her skirt so Hunter doesn't think Mickie is a slut or anything.

Hunter and Mickie pull up to the hotel and goes around to Mickie's door opening the door for her, Hunter offers his hand for Mickie saying to her the bellhop will bring the bags up to his room, Hunter and Mickie walk to the elevator going up to the penthouse suite happily paid by the WWE for Hunter. So it's about 3 am and Hunter asks "Mickie do you want something to eat?" Mickie tells Hunter "Sure I could use a juicy t-bone steak, and maybe a bottle of Jack Daniels." Hunter calls room service and gets 2 t-bone steaks medium rare and ceasar salad, a bottle of dom perignon, a bottle of Jack Daniels, strawberries and a can of whipping cream, but Hunter tells room service to keep the strawberries and whipping cream a surprise. About 30 minutes later the food gets there and they come in the room dropping off the food and giving the waiter a tip. Mickie and Hunter eat the food in silence, after there done eating Hunter shows the surprise to Mickie she giggles and says "Well well well Hunter I see you want to have some fun don't you?" Mickie stands up and walks to Hunter grabbing the bottle of whipping cream, she then pushes Hunter on the couch turning on the stereo playing pussy liquor by rob zombie she then turns to Hunter dancing for him while stripping her clothes pulling off her top exposing her 38DD breasts, she sits on Hunter's lap grinding on his crotch she pulls Hunter's face to her tits, Hunter starts to suck on Mickie's nipples making them erect, eliciting a moan from Mickie while Hunter sucks on Mickie's nipples Mickie reaches down and start to rub his crotch getting him hard for Mickie, Mickie stands up and turns around for Hunter pulling off her skirt for him as Mickie does that Hunter reaches over spanking Mickie's ass gently, eliciting a louder moan from Mickie, Mickie then gets on her knees crawling over to Hunter reaching between his legs to unzip his pants, Hunter lifts his hips for Mickie so she can pull off his pants and boxers. Mickie is in shock the size of Hunter but takes his cock into her mouth greedily sucking him hard fast and deep Hunter reaches down and places his hands on the back of Mickie's head softly intertwining his fingers in her hair, moaning loudly as Mickie swallows Hunter's cock massaging his balls at the same time before long Hunter gets the feeling he's about to cum he yells out "Ooooohhhh i'm gonnna cummmm" that gets Mickie to suck him faster, Hunter pushes Mickie's head all the way down getting her to swallow all her cum. To Mickie's amazement Hunter stays hard so Mickie gets an idea and crawls on top of Hunter sitting on his lap she reaches down and slides his cock into her soaking wet pussy, as Hunter slides in the both moan because Mickie is so tight, she reaches over grabbing the whipping cream spreading it over her nipples Hunter leans forward and licks Mickie's nipples getting all the whipping cream from her nipples Mickie moaning loudly from this action fucking Hunter faster, they then kiss passionately moaning into each others mouths, Hunter and Mickie both can't stand anymore Hunter cums first filling Mickie's pussy with his cum then Mickie cums all over Hunter's cock, balls and legs. Mickie gets off Hunter getting on her knees again and licking the menage of cum from Hunter's cock, Mickie is unable to stand from the powerful orgasm she had so Hunter carries Mickie to the bed where they cuddle and fall asleep together.


End file.
